A Confession to Always Remember
by RebelSaviour
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have gone to a karaoke bar and Sasuke has dared Naruto to go up and sing. As Naruto walks up onto stage he realizes this is his chance to tell Sasuke how he feels, but does Sasuke feel the same way? SasuNaru


A Confession to Always Remember

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto have gone to a karaoke bar and Sasuke has dared Naruto to go up and sing. As Naruto walks up onto stage he realizes this is his chance to tell Sasuke how he feels, but does Sasuke feel the same way? SasuNaru

**Song**: Stuck by Stacie Orrico

_Thoughts_

Story Line

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto walked into the bar the music roared around them. Today was the day Sasuke planned on getting Naruto to finally show Konoha what a great singer he was. They were at Konoha Karaoke bar and tonight was going to be a hell of a night.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to be here. There are a lot of people." Said Naruto as he sat down in chair at a table in the back.

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure I want to be here. I might even go up and sing too." Yea right, there was no way Sasuke was going to be singing this night. Tonight it was all Naruto. "Hey Naruto, have you ever planned on singing and letting people see how good you are at it? I mean really, you could get a good singing career with the voice you have."

"U-uh, not really. I mean I know I have a good voice in all but singing isn't really something I like doing a lot. Maybe in the future I will." Naruto smiled, as he said the last sentence.

"Ok, hey maybe you'll do it if I do this. I dare you, Uzumaki Naruto, to sing right here, right now in front of everyone in this karaoke bar. Think you're up to it?" smirking Sasuke crossed his arms. _You don't know what you're in for Naruto. All of Konoha will finally get to hear your angel voice at last. W-wait did I just say Angel Voice? I meant great singing voice….._

"AH! Damn you Sasuke! You KNOW I can't say no to a dare! FINE I'll do it, but I won't like it" Naruto screamed. Walking up to the stage his thoughts clicked. _Wait a second. This is my chance! This is my chance to tell Sasuke I love him. Sasuke you don't know what you've just done. By the end of tonight your mine._

Grabbing the microphone Naruto began to speak. "Hey there everyone! Having a good night so far? I hope you are! Well right now I'm going to sing for all of you. I'm dedicating this song to Uchiha Sasuke, to show him how I truly feel about him."

Signaling to the DJ that he was ready Naruto began to sing as the song came on…

_**I… can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind **_

**I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you**_**  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean **_

You've kept me hanging from a string  
While you make me cry  
I've tried to give you everything  
But you just give me lies

**  
I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you**_**  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean **_

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Now loves a broken record that's been  
Skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we have to play these games we play

**  
I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you**_**  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool **_

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you

Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
Don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you 

As the song slowly ended Sasuke was shocked. _Does he really love me like that? I can't believe it. Naruto…loves me. I feel so happy._ Slipping up onto stage while Naruto was bowing Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"S-sasuke w-what are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered, utterly shocked that Sasuke reacted so fast.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know you loved me so much. I'm happy that you love me, because I love you too." Smiling Sasuke hugged Naruto with so much love, you'd think it wasn't Sasuke at all. But of course it was.

"Sasuke! You do? Oh Sasuke I lo-…" Unable to finish what he was saying Naruto was shocked but soon closed his eyes. Sasuke's lips against his own felt like heaven on Earth to him.

Deepening the kiss Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip begging for entrance which was immediantly granted. As they battled for dominance they pulled each other closer in the kiss.

Finally pulling apart for their need of air they looked at each other with love in their eyes. "I love you" they both said to each other before going back into another passionate kiss. Slowly breaking apart they smiled at each other before slowly walking out of the karaoke bar to go to the Uchiha estate for some well needed sleep.


End file.
